L'tuk Race
Anatomy The L'tuk exhibit a large armored body, as a result they are a very heavy race. The head armor reveals several horn like structures in their skull that are unique to each L'tuk. With 8 eyes, 4 frontal abridged to the nose and 4 spreading across the central horns of the face, the L'tuk see in Two light spectrums and can induvidually close each eye freely through use of soft eyelids. Their first and main vision spectrum is visible light, however they naturally developed the ability to see in infrared in their outer eyes to deal with the harsh dust storms of their own planet. Their mouth includes 4 main teeth and rows of serated jaw line, the front two teath, used mainly to latch onto food are not hyperdermic, however the back to used in larger more agressive bites are hyperdermic and have a mild venom that makes the victim feel dizzy and nautious. The Main carapace of the L'tuk consists of three main sections that are seperate from eachother yet connected by extremely tough muscle cultures. The first section, the neck brace is under the armored head and protects the soft exposed underneath of the creatures head. The second section is the shoulder piece, which is seperated at the front center of the chest but joined together at the back their heart is closer to the back of their torso unlike humans who have it closer to their front. The Third Section is the Back guard, Hard rib like structures envelope much of the back down to the pelvis of the L'tuk as many of the vital organs sit against the back armor, the front is dominated by strong muscle culture. The L'tuk are bipedal and their two legs involve armor platings that extend slightly over the joints. The feet of the L'tuk are large and Talon like, their claws are generally sharp. Their hands inhibit Four fingers with opposable thumbs, large muscle exposure in the top of the hand and stronger fore-arm plating makes it all the more evident their hands are used in combat an awful lot more than any other limb, except for their armored skulls. Racial Traits The L'tuk show general signs of a scavenger race in the sense that while they have their own technology alot of their other technology is taken from groups of other planets and adapted into their culture, this involves stealing powering methods, entire ships, weapons and other mechanical devices. Another trait inherited by the L'tuk is hunting, While not the most quiet, silent or deadly hunter they do often show a greater collective and tactical understanding when hunting, which mainly involves tactics of driving prey or victims into a larger group lying in wait. Homeworld and Galactic dispersion The L'tuk do have several Fractal groups of the race on other planets far and wide but they do not account for much more than 10% of the L'tuk. Their Homeworld is a barren planet with harsh winds and diverse desert vegetation, Armored creatures and Marine biology. However the Marine biology was only explored later in their life as they rarely took to the water to find food due to dangerous sea creatures. Category:SEP